


Swarm

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Bees, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Talking Animals, Worldbuilding, mention of spiders and wasps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: The strength of a bee is the Hive.





	Swarm

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/13/18 for [candlesinthewell](https://candlesinthewell.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Any fandom, any, Bees?](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5051454#cmt5051454)

"Talking Bees?" Mr. Tumnus said, looking up from his knitting at Lucy's question. "I can't say I've ever met any -- which is not to say there aren't incredibly small Talking Beasts in Narnia; someday I must introduce you to the Jumping Spiders and the Fruit Bats who live in the caves near mine -- but individual bees don't speak. A _hive_ is an entirely different issue and should be approached with great respect... and I think I speak for all Narnians when I say that we are grateful Aslan did not extend the same gift of awareness to nests of wasps."


End file.
